1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, servers, image forming systems, and storage media.
2. Related Art
There is a technology known as variable printing in which, when outputting multiple sets of a document, a different document is created for each set by substituting an image of a certain portion of the document in each set.